A need exists for a paint brush holder removably mountable atop a paint can which can be used to keep the brush and paint can together between painting jobs and which directs any excess paint the brush might hold away from the brush handle.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved paint brush holder removably mountable atop a paint can with or without its paint can lid being secured thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a holder with a rest on which a paint brush can be held generally horizontally, excess paint on the brush draining back into the can when its lid is open.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved paint brush holder in combination with an efficient brush wipe which can be employed as a marketing gimmick for selling paint, the resultant brush wiper and holder being an inducement for buyers to purchase a particular brand of paint.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a brush wiper and holder (hereinafter xe2x80x9cbrush holderxe2x80x9d) having a short, cylindrical sidewall and an inner annular ring. Attached along its outer periphery to the sidewall, the ring, which extends generally perpendicularly thereto, includes a short section to which is joined a promontory-like protrusion. The protrusion, which slopes slightly downwardly from the annular ring, terminates inwardly with a first arcuate inner edge. Other than along the short section, the annular ring is bounded by a downwardly turned rim which defines a second arcuate inner edge. Together the first and second arcuate inner edges define an asymmetrical opening which is disposed within the annular ring.
In use, the short, cylindrical sidewall is slideably fitted over the top of the paint can, partially capping it. When the paint can is open, the asymmetrical opening is situated upwardly of the space formerly occupied by the paint can lid, so that any paint draining from the rim can be captured in the paint can.
Beneath the upper surface of the promontory-like protrusion, the first arcuate edge is preferably sharpened, sloping downwardly and away from the asymmetrical opening at an angle of about 45 degrees. Stroking the bristles of a paint brush across the first arcuate edge subjects them to a superior wiping action in which they are spread apart, fan-like, to release excess paint.
Affixed to the upper surface of the lip proximate with the mid-section of the promontory-like protrusion and projecting generally upwardly from the lip near its juncture with the side-wall is a pair of bowed plastic arms with leaf spring action or similar releasable fasteners. Spaced apart from each other, the plastic arms hold a paint brush firmly in place, when its handle is inserted therebetween. The paint brush can be removed from the arms by grasping its handle and rotating it upwardly, pressing the bristles against the promontory-like protrusion in the process. This technique allows one to remove the brush without having to jerk it so that any paint held on the brush is retained thereon rather than being accidentally discharged.